


Colors of You

by chikka_san



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Romance, but they will, hope i can write fics that will explain each, kind of chronological, kind of progressive, okay this is a drabble, slight angst, the aeon in me lived and thrived, they dont make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikka_san/pseuds/chikka_san
Summary: The woman in red in different colors.Most likely post RE 6.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Colors of You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can enjoy these short drabbles! I will try to add more in the future! Please try to ignore any grammatical errors and inconsistent writing! I am not a writer by all means, these are all ideas in my head that I tried to translate the best way I can. UwU

**Black**

Leon shifted uncomfortably next to Ada, it’s not that he didn’t want her next to him. He’s just very sure that when she’s around and this close- something is bound to get bad.

They were both holding their handguns, Ada breathed in slowly, “You okay there, handsome?” She asked, her gaze far off to the mass of flesh and grime that attacked them earlier.  
He crouched lower and examined her face while she was busy looking away, “Yeah, you?”  
“A little sting here and there.” She smiled. He then noticed a slash in her chest, deep enough to reveal the black lacy undergarment and snow-white collarbones and skin. The dark and delicate clothing accentuated her pale complexion— he gulped at the sight of her cleavage.  
“Like what you see?” She laughed lightly when she noticed his unfazed attention to her, “I was checking for injuries.” He quickly deadpanned.  
“Sure you were.” She rolled her eyes, as she tried to fix the mess that was her clothes.  
Leon faced the other side, little that he knew that Ada noticed his slightly red ears as he turned his back against her.

Oh how he prayed that they soon find a piece of discarded clothing around, before something gets bad. Too bad.

//

**Purple**

“Ada?” His brows met in the most unfashionable manner, he lowered down his pistol as he walked towards the shadow plopped down in the couch.  
“Hey there, sorry to intrude. Again.” She smiled.  
“Can’t you at least let me know when you’re around?” He flicked on the light switch, making the woman squint her eyes a bit, “This surprise in the dark is giving me a shit ton of anxiety.” He put back his gun to his holster.  
“Hm, I’ve always thought you’ve liked surprises.” She cocked her head sideways, almost innocently.  
Leon rolled his eyes and went straight to his fridge, “Beer?” He looked at her while holding a can, “I prefer an ice pack at the moment, if possible.”  
She finally kicked off her heels, giving her the comfort she needed and wanted.  
“What? Why, you hurt?” He asked but his hands were moving quickly to gather as many ice from his freezer as he can.  
“A little bruise, nothing serious.” Her face showed discomfort. He almost ran towards her aide, carefully sitting down beside her, “Let me see.” He obliged.  
Without any witty remarks thrown, Ada slowly raised her crimson dress until mid thigh, revealing a big patch of swollen purple skin. “What the hell Ada?! That’s not small.” He hissed at her, as if he’s the one in pain.  
“Nothing I can’t handle.” She smirks, her lips quivering slightly. “Let me.” She asked for the ice compress which he passed gently, “You need any painkillers for that?” He asked, deeply examining the purple bruise, feeling her pain as she pressed the pack.  
“Maybe later.” Her face contoured into a sour look as she pressed into her skin, she looked at Leon who seemed very focused on her thigh.  
“What’s with that face?” She laughed, “Bruises are a fucking bother...” His voice soft, he looked straightly into her eyes, brows meeting at his forehead, “Be careful next time, Ada.”  
“If you say please, I might consider.” She purred playfully, making him choke out a laughter.  
“If you share a can of beer with me, I might consider.”  
Shaking her head with a laugh, she watched him get up back to the kitchen, to get her that beer.

//

**Pink**

Leon looked at her with wild eyes, trying to catch his breath, he slowly put away his gun careful not to show any unnecessary signals that might push her further away.  
“What, getting too old to catch me?” She playfully asked, her back still facing him.  
“I need answers, Ada. I won’t leave you until I get some.” He firmly stated. He took a deep breath and pushed back his locks, a film of sweat covered his forehead.  
“If you ask the right questions, we might get somewhere, handsome.” She finally turned to him, with the signature smirk of hers.  
He quickly examined her face, trying to etch this moment into the back of his mind, for a few minutes later she won’t be anything but a fade encounter.  
“Cat’s got your tongue?” She asked, confused with the sudden silence. He stared at her for a few more seconds, giving the air a feel of discomfort and awkwardness.  
“That color...that’s new.” He plainly stated as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
“What?” It’s her turn to ask questions now, “Care to enlighten me, Leon?” Brows furrowed, unsure of the sudden conversation he threw at her.  
“Pink...you never wore pink.” He smiled coolly, catching Ada off guard with his statement and smile.  
“You ran 10 flights of stairs, across hundreds of rooms, just to tell me that?” She laughed as she brought her hand to her temples; massaging them lightly. “You really are full of surprises.”  
“Just noticed it.” He stared at her lips, glossy, plump, and young. And of course, pink.  
“Seems like you really take the time to examine my features, Mister Kennedy.” She purred, emphasizing her velvet tone to his name. She took a few steps towards him until they are just inches apart, his breath hot on her face. “Well, how does it look?” She smiled coyly.  
“Good, but I like you in red better.” He dictated with a slight tone of admiration and persuasion. He noticed a sudden change in her facial expression and posture for a second, before it returned to the Ada Wong all knew. She turned the other direction quickly, “I’ll keep that preference in mind.” 

_Ah, her face. Pink._

//

**Brown**

Leon walked inside the cafe, mind and body still tired from the long flight from home. He inhaled the strong scent of coffee and marveled at the soft chatters of the early birds. Mediocre moments like this is often overlooked by many, but him. A woman assisted him in his seat and handed him a menu, he nodded lightly as a sign of thanks. He wanted something heavy and warm to start the day, maybe few cups of coffee, bacon if they have the same one as home’s. 

The bell hanging in the door rang again, he quickly glanced to the entrance as instinct and he was surprised to see a woman in red he certainly did not expect to be at the area.  
The woman took notice of his gaze, she quickly walked towards his table with heels tapping softly the floor making his heart skip a beat faster by every step.  
“Fancy meeting you here, handsome.” She said softly, she began unwrapping her thick scarf from her slender neck.  
“Hm, I really hope meeting you is not a warning for another bio-terrorism attack.” Leon replied, “Did you follow me here, Ada?” He added.  
“Yeah, in your dreams. I’m here for a personal trip.” She smiled to his dismay, raising her hand to call the waitress’ attention. The woman quickly came and handed over a copy of the menu.  
“Well, are you just gonna stare at me and call it a day or are you gonna order?” She chuckled at his silence. He quickly raised the menu, “First of all, I definitely did not expect meeting you here, especially not after a year.” He stated turning to the waitress, “I’ll have black coffee, this breakfast set, extra sausage and bacon, and any fruit you have there.” He set down the booklet and looked at Ada, “I’ll have green tea and a piece of chocolate pie.” She smiled at the woman, “Oh, make that a-la-mode.”  
“Chocolate? For breakfast? That’s not healthy.” Leon rested his back at the sofa with his arms crossed. “What’s it to you? I certainly did not give any reaction regarding yours.” She copied his position. He laughed dryly. 

“So, on a trip huh, is this a luxurious vacation?” He started another small talk, it is a rare treat of course to have Ada across him without any gun pointed to him. “Something like that, and you?” She smiled coyly making his face a bit heated, “Er, I uh, am one of the security for an assembly here. Y’know, some babysitting business if you will.” She hummed lowly as a response and stared at his face, as if examining every crevice and pore that he has.  
Leon’s brows met, his lips formed a straight line, his eyes locked with Ada’s, but unlike her, he was filled with anxiety.  
Ada smiled wickedly at him without any words, she cocked her head innocently, eyes still locked on his, after a minute he gave up and breathed deeply shaking his head.  
“What is it, Ada?” His voice low. Before she can answer, the waitress came into their vision placing scrumptious plates on their table. “Enjoy your meal.” She meekly said.  
Ada said nothing and began forking her pie, he did the same, thinking that questioning her further would only give less answers. They shared a silent meal all throughout, an exchange of glances, and soft tapping of shoes. 

After a while, Ada set down her fork with a satisfied face, but Leon noticed a smear of chocolate on the edge of her lip. He quickly smiled to himself, “Hey,” she looked at him with a brow raised, “Hold still.” He added as he raised himself towards her and quickly dabbed a napkin on her lip making the woman grab his hand, her face slightly red and her brown eyes wide.  
“Why are you so tensed.” He sat back down, “There were some chocolate on your face.” He stared at her face intensely in the same manner as Ada did to him earlier. “Hm, aren’t you sweet, Mister Kennedy.” She playfully replied, trying to get back her cool but in reality, her chest was pounding, both from his sudden action and his stare.  
They stared again at each other for a minute when Ada looked away, “I’ll go to the washroom for a bit.” “Sure.”  
And Leon waited. Some minutes have passed and he was sure that the washroom is empty by now. He sighed to himself and took her scarf perched by the chair.  
_I shouldn’t have done that, eh Ada?_  
He wrapped the soft cloth around his neck, breathing in the fade Jasmine scent. 

//

**Yellow**

Leon was stationed two blocks away from the hotel where the president was currently meeting with other leaders. He was sitting down near some discarded cardboard boxes, if there wasn’t any alert about an alleged attack, he would be sitting at a nice lounge drinking some fancy ass wine. But here he is.  
He huddled closely near the recyclables, eyeing all who passed by. His chest nearly exploded when he heard a slight noise from behind.  
He quickly held his beloved pistol and slowly walked towards the source.

He raised his gun only to find a woman. Tall, wearing knee high boots, a brown parka jacket, a white dress, a scarf and a pair of glasses, her face as surprised as he is, with beads of sweat falling from her golden locks.  
His eyes squinted a bit and stared at her blue eyes, “Can I help you, ma’am?” He politely asked.  
The woman shook her head and quickly walked passed him, but he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her behind the alley when a realization came to him.

“An unlucky landing, is it, Ada?” He gripped her arm harder, making her pull away.  
“Not a good way to treat a lady.” She replied, removing the fake glasses. “Thought I can fool you, handsome.” She smiled.  
“Almost, everything was perfect; the blue eyes, blonde hair, the unexpected dress colors.” He smirked, “Bit of advice, try changing your perfume next time, works better for undetectable disguises.”  
Ada rolled her eyes, “I wasn’t disguising for you anyway. It just happens that I picked the wrong spot to land on.”  
He shook his head, “So, is this real?” His hand traveled to touch the end of hair, which she allowed.  
“Hair dye, not that hard to use.” She smiled at him, “Heh, it’s kinda weird seeing you in a different form.” He replied.  
“Form?” She laughed, “You talk about me as if I’m not human, Leon.” She returned the glasses to her face, letting it slide down on her nose.  
“Were you going home? Let me take you.” He offered Ada.  
“Aren’t you in duty, officer?” She replied using a fake voice, one that is slightly higher than her own. Leon laughed at her character, “Don’t worry, I got it.” She took his hand into her, “Since no one will recognize me, I can do this.” She playfully swung his arm, making him chuckle. “Yes, and I will be questioned tomorrow by the guys.” He guided her out of the alley.  
“Well, just invent any name. Sure you can handle a few questions about a mysterious blonde.”  
“More or less.” They reach his car parked across the block, he opened the passenger’s seat to let her in first.  
“So, which hotel are you living in right now?” He asked as he sat down, starting the engine.  
“The one near your apartment.”  
“How convenient.”  
“I know.” She winked at him, making him laugh.

Now he has to think a pretty name for this pretty blonde girl for any interrogations tomorrow.

//  
**Blue**

Leon was sitting on his bed, browsing through some old magazines. He needed to distract himself from thinking too much.  
It has been three months since he last saw her. No messages, no clues, nothing. He sighed deeply, he missed her, he’s worries about her, he can’t wait until she gets home. To their home. After all, it’s not like their old situation, wherein she’ll never be back, because now, she always comes back.  
He eyed the sheet he was sitting on, he laughed bitterly when he noticed it was her favorite. 

_“You bought this for how much?!” His eyes wide open holding a receipt._  
_“Relax, drama queen. It’s a bargain for $2500.” She laid, stretching out her long arms enjoying the comfort of the bed. “I don’t like your sheets, they’re cheap and stiff.” She huffed,_  
_“Well, excuse me for being cheap.” He rolled his eyes at her, plopping himself down beside Ada._  
_“Well? Comfy right?” She teased._  
_“Hmp, it’s not that different from any ordinary linen.” He defended._  
_“That’s what you said with the expensive shower gels I bought last month. And look at you now, reeking of roses.” She laughed._ _He mumbled a soft whatever, “Besides, why is _it blue? Don’t you hate this color?” He asked sweeping away some strands of her hair from her face.__  
_“You like it.”_  
_“And so?”_  
_“Enough reason for me to like it too.” She smiled warmly._

__

He threw away the magazine and laid to his side, eyeing the digital clock on his bedside, watching it as every second passed by. He felt a pang of pain as he reminisce more memories with her. It has only been a year since he finally caught up to her. And it took him more than 15 years just to say everything inside his head and heart, and it didn’t took her long to acknowledge everything and actually give him a chance. And it’s not fair. He thought. Not fair at all.  
His vision started to fail him as tiredness dwelt in his body, only thinking about the blue sheets, his feelings, and of course, Ada.

//

**Gray**

He looked at her pitifully, his eyes traveled from her unruly black hair to her bare feet covered in bruises and cuts.  
“Ada.” He called out.  
“Don’t look at me like that, Kennedy.” She sighed deeply. “We both know this was bound to happen sooner or later.” She adjusted her arms behind her and the metal chains clinked.  
The sound rang loudly in Leon’s head, “I can’t do anything right now. But I’ll find a way, I promise.” He brought his hand to touch her face, not smooth and clean, but filled with grime, dried blood, and unhealed wounds.  
“Don’t push it, rookie.” She laughs weakly.  
“I’m sure you’ll get a deal, just offer any information you know.” He insisted.  
“I’m tired of this Leon.” She readjusted her arms, her eyes gazed to the long chains, “I’m really tired.”  
“I know. We’ll get through this, we both can.” He closes their gap with an embrace. He squeezed her tightly and found his eyes looking at the cold gray metal that’s giving her pain. 

“Leon, it’s time.” Hunnigan called out to the pair.  
He freed her from the hug and gave her one final look. She smiled at him gently opening her lips to mouth a few words.

He didn’t caught it clearly, but he was pretty sure it started with an “I” and ended with a “you”.

//

**Orange**

He adjusted his ties as he was guided through the cold and bright corridor. The metal bars dragged itself making a horrible, screeching sound.  
“Go on, sir.” The man said. He nodded lightly and walked towards the small room. He opened it carefully and he saw her sitting down with arms chained to the table.  
“Leon!” She chimed, almost unrecognizable because of the high pitch voice.  
He quickly rushed to her side embracing her tightly, burying his face in her neck. She smelled clean and plain. No roses, no jasmine.  
“I missed you.” His voice low, he felt her delicate fingers through his hair, “I know, I do too.”  
They broke off the embrace a few minutes later, his eyes over her, “That’s a nasty color on you.”  
She laughed, “Well, if you have any spare ones that are red and fashionably accepted, might want to bring them next time.” She grinned at him.  
His eyes fell into a sad look, “How are you? You look like you haven’t eaten for so long.” His hand touched her thin arm, “Take care of yourself, Ada.”  
“I’m fine.” She smiled weakly. “Only a few more months to go.” His hand went from her arm to her face.  
“Yeah, a few more months and you’re out of those nasty orange pajamas.” He laughed dryly

//

**White**

Leon has never been this nervous his entire life. This was his last mission after all. He has fought monsters and the unimaginable since he was 21, but this time, he was lost and anxious.  
Hunnigan briefed him countless of times for this, emphasizing how important this mission is, especially to remain calm throughout. But boy, she doesn’t know what it feels to be in his shoes right now.  
He cursed himself over and over, his eyes shut and his hands in his pockets.  
“Hey, you okay?” A low voice came, it was Chris Redfield. “Chris...” Leon’s voice was soft, almost helpless. “Yeah, I am.” “Don’t be too nervous, soldier. I’m here, we all are.” He assured, patting Leon lightly on his back. He nodded in reply, his mood a little better.  
The heavy doors began to unlock, and he went on guard. They were heavy and produced a low creaking sound. A bright light outside filled the whole room. Then a soft figure emerged from the light.  
Leon felt his heart racing. There she was.  
All dressed in white. He had to physically restrain himself from running towards her.  
For the first time in his life, she came to him from a bright place, not from the shadows. Her steps were steady and slow, as usual. Her eyes found his, and she smiled at him sweetly. Leon found himself tearing up with the sight, he bit his lip hard, hoping it helps the tears. She laughed lightly at his action, her beautiful amber eyes were also welled up.  
She was a few feet away from him, and Leon can’t help himself but walk towards her, his arm raised, ready to take her in.  
She removed one grip from the bouquet, and held Leon’s hand. Even gloved in silk, she felt him; warm, strong, calloused. Leon smiled at her, as she did to him. Both shaking a bit, both in tears.  
“You’re beautiful.” He whispered.  
“I was about to say the same thing.”  
They both stifled a laugh.  
Leon sighed lightly again, adoring his soon-to-be partner for life. Ada noticed this, “What’s wrong, Leon?” She asked. “Nothing, it’s just, this is my favorite mission of all.” He grinned at her. "What's it with you and taking words from my mouth, handsome." she winked at him.  
He placed his hand behind her waist and guided her slowly, "You up for this?" She smirked.  
"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
